


10 Things I Love About Life

by EllieRose101



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: A short entry from Kat’s journal, written three months into her first term at College, in which we find out what happened after the movie ended.





	10 Things I Love About Life

Ten Things I Love About Life:

  1. That my dad has given me a new level of respect and independence that is utterly shocking. He also seems to trust Bianca to make her decisions now, too, which is also earth shattering.
  2. That my dad is far less stressed about life in general and might even be – dare I say it – happy.
  3. Bianca has blossomed into a responsible adult and is in a mature, loving relationship. (What more could I want for my little sister?)
  4. My own relationship seems to be blossoming.
  5. I’m in love.
  6. When I told Patrick I was in love, he didn’t run away like a big scared-y man.
  7. Patrick loves me back. Not only does he tell me this, but his actions speak volumes as well.
  8. He’s coming to visit again this weekend.
  9. This is the happiest I’ve ever been.
  10. I’m at a school I love, studying subjects I love, with other people who love to learn, and this is just the start of it all.



 

Dear Journal,

I am thankful for what’s been and hopeful for what’s ahead. Now I just gotta get this goofy grin off my face and head to class. Promise I won’t write about Patrick for at least another four days, lest I sound like overexcited teenage girl with an unhealthy obsession with a half-dressed celebrity. (Who am I kidding? I already know it’s too late. I don’t care. I am HAPPY!)


End file.
